Planet-Shite Controversy
This page is a list of controversies and debates that Planet-Shite sparked. Child Characters In announcing Planet-Shite, the project gained a small controversy over the show having very mature themes, but having children as the main characters. A simmilar controversy also happened around this time because of an illustration made by Kirsha-Ay. The illustration depicted a sexually suggestive picture of Molli, who in the timeline of the show, is 13. Kirsha (who herself was underage at the time) stated that the picture was meant to be satirical and be a parody of real child models who have done simmilar pictures. Siye C (voice actress of Molli, who was also underage), stated she found the image 'Hilariously dark', and would later use the image as the avatar for her pornhub account. In response to Molli's existance as a character, Kirsha said this: "The character of Molli is meant to be a parody of real child models who do simmilar things. When creating this image I was underage, and was also making this image as a satirical joke. Molli is not real (Though she is based on several real people), but I still don't want any suggestive fanart or fanfiction coming out about my young characters, I know I can't stop it from happening, but If I can convince at least a group of people not to make something, then I've done my job. I know I've made jokes about my characters, but when I made those jokes and I was young and dumb, and now I've learned my lesson. - Rena."''http://fav.me/dbykuzd Name Controversy Because of the title containing the word 'Shite', some partnered companies of Flu didn't initially want to put their ads on the episode. Because of this, Kirsha-Ay announced that on marketing campaingns and ads, the show would be listed as 'Project-Planet' or simply 'Planet-Sh*te'. As of 2019, 5 out of 9 Flu advertisers are supporting the show. Michelle Calren Controversy Halfway through production of Planet-Shite, Michelle Calren got involved in a few controversies. The first controversy sorounded character ships from another fanbase, in which Michelle made comments about two characters being shipped because of fans interpretations of scenes, and accusations of heterophobia. Such comments made some people upset. Michelle then reference two characters from Planet in a joke tweet: ''"In the canon story of Planet, Molli and Kylie hate each other, but If they made up randomly and became best friends people would start shipping them despite the actual characters having no romantic interest and chemistry or plot relevance" Michelle would then recieve some batches of hate, with her to respond with more offensive comments. A few months after the controversy died down Michelle deleted the tweets, stated she regreted her actions, and asked for forgiveness. The second controversy started when Michelle announced that after experimenting with the same sex, she didn't enjoy it, and stated she was heterosexual. Before anouncing this, Michelle said she was Bi-curious/Bisexual on multiple social medias. After the announcement, several followers and fans acussed her of lying about her sexuality and that she only did it for attention. Along with some hate tweets, Michelle commented about abuse that heterosexuals face from the lgbt community, citing her own experiences online. Along with a third and forth controversy, Michelle Calren decided to officially go on a social media hiatus. Since then, both Michelle and Rena (Kirsha-Ay), have gone on public hiatuses, with Kirsha only posting buisness and joke tweets. After episode one of Planet-Shite titled 'The Sprout', Michelle Calren will leave the show temporarily. Original Ending When writing the original ending for Planet-Shite, writers Kirsha-Ay and Emily Anne expected the controversy the original ending would have. In premiering the Planet musical (a show meant to demonstrate the dark themes of the show to a test audience), they decided to keep the original ending to see how audiences would react. References